This disclosure generally relates to a device assembly, and more specifically, to an assembly including a lanyard and a handheld controller.
Controllers are used in controlling electronics during various activities, such as during virtual reality (VR) activities and/or gaming. Many controllers are designed to be hand-held and can therefore be easily controlled by hand. However, during many of these activities, hand-held controllers run the risk of being inadvertently dropped or thrown, thereby resulting in undesirable damage being inflicted to the controller.